Une idée folle
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Petit délire inconstructif à partir du tome 3, scène de la Cabane Hurlante. Spéculation sur le sortilège qui fait revenir un Animagus à sa forme humaine, en particulier. [one shot]


**Une idée folle**  
_Et si Pattendrond était en fait...?_

Alors que je vous explique: il y a bien longtemps, alors que je cogitais sur ma fanfic "Au Fil du Temps" (toujours en cours d'écriture) j'ai longuement relu le passage de la Cabane hurlante dans le tome 3, et je suis partie dans une songerie à propos du sort qui permet de faire revenir un Animagus à sa forme initiale.  
Ajoutez à ça des interrogations sur Pattenrond, son rôle dans le tome 3 ses relations avec Sirius et sa psychologie, plus un personnage que j'arrivais pas à caser, nommé Roncine Aldebaran, et tout d'un coup fallait que ça sorte, alors j'ai pris mon clavier et j'ai poussé un peu plus loin mes élucubrations délirantes.  
C'est totalement insensé et ridicule, j'en conviens, et jusque là j'avais osé le publier nulle part.

Et puis il se trouve qu'en ce moment je bouillone de fébrilité en lisant toutes sortes de très bonnes fanfics, en accumulant les idées et les projets, et en poursuivant tant bien que mal ma longue fic Au Fil du Temps, et tout d'un coup j'ai eu l'idée de la publier sur TWWO dans la rubrique des défis, au cas où ça pourrait donner des idées à des auteurs en manque d'inspiration...  
Un peu optimiste, je sais!!

* * *

. 

Une étoile filante traversa la nuit, allumant une étincelle fugace dans le cadre de la fenêtre. Le feu dans la cheminée crépita. Confortablement assis dans des fauteuils moelleux, face à la grande cheminée, trois jeunes apprentis sorciers de Poudlard terminaient leurs devoirs avant d'aller se coucher. Les deux garçons semblaient peiner, tandis que la jeune fille faisait courir sa plume sur le parchemin à la modeste vitesse de croisière de 5 lignes par minute. Elle en était déjà à son quatrième rouleau de parchemin. Sur ses genoux, un gros chat orangé ronronnait comme une chaudière. Pattenrond ouvrit à-demi ses yeux verts au regard perçant.

¤¤¤

Hermione, devineras-tu un jour la véritable nature de ton chat Pattenrond, aux pattes arquées et au regard si vif, si expressif... presque humain... Et Rogue, qui m'a reconnu… Se doute-t-il seulement de la vérité?  
Seuls Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore connaissent mon histoire, et ils ne diront rien… Mon histoire, si étroitement mêlée à l'Histoire…

¤¤¤

Les éclairs bleus qui fusent soudain. La lutte, la résistance, folle et insensée, l'énergie du désespoir concentrée, focalisée sur une idée fixe... La fuite, peur au ventre et sentiment d'urgence qui hurle par-dessus tous les autres, la douleur, la terreur, la confusion, l'inquiétude... Et la terrible constatation...

¤¤¤

Dans les années 1970, les cours de Vol sur Balai étaient assurés à Poudlard par un autre professeur que Madame Bibine. A cette époque, il s'agissait d'une jeune sorcière fraîchement recrutée, une grande femme à la carrure solide, nommée Roncine Aldebaran. Quand elle n'était pas sur un balai, elle avait une démarche rappelant les cow-boys moldus, les jambes arquées et l'allure chaloupée. Cette rousse pulpeuse aux yeux d'un vert profond et éclatant s'attirait facilement des admirateurs, dont elle n'avait que faire. Peu après, les années sombres arrivèrent. La tourmente des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Roncine fut l'une des premières à rallier l'Ordre du Phénix, créé par Albus Dumbledore, qui lui conseilla alors de mettre un terme à sa carrière d'enseignante à Poudlard, afin de ne pas attirer de dangers sur l'Ecole, qui était alors l'un des rares endroits sûrs de l'Angleterre magique en ces temps troublés. Roncine Aldebaran suivit scrupuleusement ce conseil. Elle devient Gardienne de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead et obtient un emploi à mi-temps à la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Mais l'Ordre du Phénix manquait cruellement de ressources. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose depuis déjà une vingtaine d'années, était devenue Animagus mais avait catégoriquement refusé d'être hors-la-loi, et s'était inscrite au Registre du Ministère comme devaient le faire les Animagi. Albus Dumbledore avait longtemps essayé de la persuader de rester Animagus non déclarée, stratagème qui permettrait d'avoir un espion et éclaireur discret autant qu'efficace. Minerva s'étant déclarée au Registre du Ministère, cela n'était plus possible: la publication du Journal Officiel du Ministère apprendrait à tous les sorciers le fait que le professeur était un Animagus, la forme qu'elle prenait et les signes particuliers qui permettaient de la reconnaître, il y avait donc beaucoup trop de risques qu'elle soit repérée lors d'une mission et démasquée.

¤¤¤

Une idée folle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là. Je suis allée voir Albus et je lui ai proposé d'apprendre à devenir Animagus, tout en jurant sur mon honneur que je resterai non-déclarée. Un coup de tête, une impulsion incontrôlable. Comme une étoile filante, fugace dans la nuit immobile. La reconnaissance de Dumbledore, un brin ébahi.  
"Vous avez étudié à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?  
– Oui.  
– Pouvez-vous m'indiquer dans quelle maison?  
– Poufsouffle, Monsieur Dumbledore.  
– Et le Choixpeau ne t'as pas envoyé à Gryffondor?  
– Il y a pensé au début... Mais je ne me sentais pas du tout capable d'avoir les caractéristiques de cette maison."

Une idée folle. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, ce jour-là...

¤¤¤

Il fallut plusieurs années et beaucoup d'efforts, de sacrifices et d'obstination pour que Roncine Aldebaran parvienne à devenir une Animagus. Les leçons de Minerva et d'Albus finirent néanmoins par porter leurs fruits, et Roncine prenait la forme d'un gros chat orange aux pattes nettement arquées, au museau écrasé et au regard perçant d'un vert étincelant. Et Roncine espionna, infiltra et collecta les informations des Mangemorts pour le compte de l'Ordre. Plus d'une fois elle eût peur que ceux qu'elle espionnait aient un doute sur ce chat errant qui ne restait jamais, et Albus Dumbledore lui apprit à résister à l'Impero, par mesure de sécurité. Sa mission la plus importante, qui s'avéra - et de loin - la plus difficile, fut celle où elle surprit Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Jr. torturant les époux Londubat. Elle avait réussi à s'installer dans la vie du couple Lestrange sans trop se faire remarquer, et les avait suivi... Mais Bellatrix avait eu un doute lorsqu'elle avait soudain remarqué la présence du chat pendant qu'ils torturaient les Londubat, elle en informa ses comparses, et entre deux sortilèges Doloris ils lancèrent au chat un Sort de Révélation. Ce sortilège aurait dû révéler sa forme humaine, même contre son gré. Et pourtant...

¤¤¤

Et pourtant j'ai résisté. Dans la lueur aveuglante des trois éclairs bleus, prise de convulsions incontrôlables, j'ai jeté toutes mes forces dans la résistances, comme pour lutter contre l'Imperium... Et ça a marché. Je suis restée sous l'apparence d'un chat. J'ai aussitôt pris la fuite, car ils m'avaient vu me convulser, et si j'avais été un chat normal le sortilège ne m'aurait rien fait. Je rapportais immédiatement mon rapport à l'Ordre, qui parvint ainsi à coincer ces Mangemorts et les faire emprisonner à Azkaban. Mais j'étais emprisonnée dans ma forme Animagus. J'étais condamnée à rester un chat pour toujours.

¤¤¤

Cette mission fût ma dernière. Je ne pouvais plus me supporter, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être moi-même... Jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant enfermée à l'intérieur de ma propre tête, de mon propre corps. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé un désir aussi intense d'être quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui... Je commençais une longue période d'errance, désespérée et pleine d'une rage impuissante. Je réussi à trouver un peu de repos auprès d'un sorcier que j'avais déjà côtoyé à Poudlard, Severus Rogue. Il semblait sentir et comprendre parfaitement ma douleur et ma rage... Quand je le croisait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, j'aurais eu le plus grand mal à l'imaginer apprécier la compagnie d'un chat ronronnant sur ses genoux... Mais ma plaie à vif ne me laissait aucun repos, j'avais toujours cette soif de vengeance, et l'ambition ferme et déterminée de débarrasser le monde des sorciers de tous les Mangemorts encore en liberté après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je repris mon errance, et parvint à empoisonner quelques mages noirs en fuite grâce à quelques produits que j'avais judicieusement subtilisés à Severus Rogue, qui enseignait les Potions à Poudlard. Puis mes pattes m'amenèrent aux abords de Pré-au-Lard, où je rôdais continuellement devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch sans même m'en rendre compte. La sorcière qui tenait la boutique voisine, une animalerie magique, me recueillit et me mit en vente avec les autres chats croisés de Fléreurs. Après quelques incidents, elle comprit que je ne m'enfuirait pas de sa boutique mais que je ne supportais pas d'être en cage.

¤¤¤

Une dizaine d'années plus tard, un jeune apprenti sorcier entra dans la boutique, tenant à la main un rat mal en point auquel il manquait un doigt. Mon sang de Fléreur ne fit qu'un tour et je le poursuivis. Cette créature me hérissait les poils, car je sentais en lui beaucoup de mauvaises intentions et je savais que ce n'était pas un vrai rat. Ce jour-là, une jeune fille m'acheta à la sorcière de l'animalerie et c'est ainsi que je revins à Poudlard. Bien que je sois souvent en compagnie de ces jeunes élèves, j'avais une grande liberté de mouvement, et très vite j'explorai le domaine de Poudlard comme je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Le garçon au rat avait une dent contre moi, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas supporter son animal de compagnie. C'est vers cette période que je rencontrai pour la première fois un gros chien noir, aux abords du parc de Poudlard. Là aussi, je compris immédiatement qu'il n'était pas un vrai chien. Peu à peu je compris que ces deux animaux suspects devaient être des Animagi, comme moi. Le chien disait être Sirius Black, ce qui ne me rassurait aucunement. Je savais qu'il avait été un ami du couple Potter, et qu'il les avait trahis, et qu'il avait assassiné 12 Moldus et un sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrew, le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Le chien démentait sans arrêt cette version des faits, avec une telle constance que je finis par lui faire confiance. Je me rappelais de lui et ses amis au temps où j'enseignais le Vol sur Balai, particulièrement de James Potter, qui était un attrapeur d'un grand talent. Je me souvenais aussi avoir surpris les quatre amis, entraînant le jeune Severus Rogue dans une farce dangereuse dont l'issue fut évitée grâce à James, découvrant ainsi le secret de Remus Lupin et de ses trois amis. Je me souvenais avoir remarqué que le rat avait perdu un doigt. Convaincue de la vérité, j'aidais Sirius à attraper et dévoiler Peter Pettigrew. Rogue me reconnut sûrement, mais il ne dit rien et fût rapidement désarmé lors de la révélation de Pettigrew dans la Cabane Hurlante.

¤¤¤

A nouveau les éclairs bleus. Les convulsions, la lueur aveuglante. Mais cette fois-ci... Le rat redevint humain.

¤¤¤

J'aurais voulu me retirer après cette dernière vengeance. Mais Hermione aurait été peinée de perdre son chat favori, je restais donc... De plus, j'avais apporté à la poste le bon de commande de l'Eclair de Feu que Sirius avait offert à Harry pour ses 13 ans, et il m'était toujours aussi agréable d'assister à des matchs de Quidditch. Je regrettais amèrement de ne plus pouvoir voler... L'année suivante, Sirius disparut dans des circonstances étranges, en plein duel acharné contre Bellatrix. Je sais qu'un jour, elle recevra le juste châtiment qu'elle mérite depuis si longtemps. A présent, je pense à la mort... Ma plus grande peur depuis toujours. Au temps où j'étais sous ma forme humaine, quand je m'appelais Roncine Aldebaran et non pas Pattenrond, je passais de longues heures à discuter avec les fantômes. Je m'imagine fantôme sous ma forme Animagus... Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'au moment décisif je choisirai d'aller jusqu'au bout...  
Et une étoile filante jaillira dans le ciel.


End file.
